Verdammt Tag !
by Saemi67
Summary: Il y a des jours où il vaut mieux rester au lit ou ouvrir l'oeil... Ludwig s'en rendra compte à ses dépends. GerIta.


**Bonjour à tous^^, me revoilà dan un petit one-shot sans prétention, mon premier sur le couple Allemagne/Italie. J'espère que vous apprécierez =) !**

**Légèrement inspirée (d'ailleurs les persos concernés en parlent rapidement) par : ht tp:/ /aph. sta rry -sky. com /fr ig .ht ml**

**Disclaimer (que j'oublie souvent, mais bon...) : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas (sérieux '-_- ?).**

**Warning : humour bidon (?) et mention de relation sexuelle.**

**Autres couples mentionnés : Amérique/Russie, Espagne/Romano, Autriche/Hongrie, France/Angleterre et un anonyme. **

* * *

><p>Il y a des jours où on a un drôle de pressentiment en se réveillant, et on a l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un nous murmurer : « reste au lit, ça vaut mieux pour ta pomme. ». Mais bien sûr, il est rare qu'on les prenne au sérieux. Quelle erreur, mais quelle erreur !<p>

Ludwig commençait à fulminer, la salle de réunion avait été évacuée et fermée quelques instants plus tôt à cause d'Espagne. Ce dernier était arrivé en retard et soûl, allez savoir pourquoi, avec sa vieille hache qui mesurait plus de 2 mètres et avait démoli plusieurs tables avant de pourchasser Romano (terrifié) en lui criant : « revient, _amore mio_~! », manquant de décapiter d'autres nations au passage. Evidemment, tout le monde avait finit par prendre ses jambes à son cou et sortir de la salle jusqu'à ce que Suisse tire une balle à quelques mètres du trouble-fête, ce qui le calma aussitôt. Les sujets de la réunion étant importants, il avait préféré ne pas la reporter (ras le bol de remettre à plus tard) et de faire une pause à la place.

La plupart des nations s'étaient dirigées vers le bar/la cafétéria pour prendre un remontant, manger un morceau ou simplement papoter avec leurs amis.

Et c'est là que ça avait commencé à dégénérer.

Quand Allemagne s'était diriger au bar pour prendre une bière, toutes les personnes assises, qui jusque là discutaient avec entrain, se turent. Bien sûr, il avait tourné la tête en se demandant ce qui n'allait pas, des fois qu'une autre nation à priori absente arrive armée d'une artillerie lourde. Mais non.

C'était lui qu'ils fixaient tous.

Amérique éclata de son rire agaçant, Canada rougit et se cacha derrière son ours blanc, Japon le prit en photo, d'autres détournèrent le regard d'un air gêné, certains pouffèrent de rire et les derniers le regardaient hagard.

_« Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? »_ se demanda-t-il en les regardant tour à tour tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Hey, got lucky last night ? » s'exclama Alfred après s'être un peu calmer.

Les joues de l'Allemand s'embrasèrent et il lança un regard tellement noir au "héros" que tous se figèrent. Le visé essaya de se rattraper aux branches en lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi se fâcher ou être vexé, mais cela énerva encore plus Ludwig. Premièrement, il ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait provoqué ces réactions, et deuxièmement, sa vie privée ne regardait que lui ! Ses yeux étaient devenus si noirs que même Russie, qui venait de faire son entrée, se sentit mal à l'aise. L'Américain profita de l'arrivée de son amant pour se sauver, prétextant qu'il devait lui parler d'un certain sujet, et tous retournèrent à leur boisson ou snack, quelque peu chamboulés.

Laissant tomber l'idée de boire une bière, Ludwig quitta le bar et se dirigea vers les toilettes. En chemin, il enleva sa veste et regarda le dos de celle-ci. Rien. Pas de pancarte avec un message ridicule, aucune trace de stylo ou autre. Bizarre… Personne n'avait eu de réaction en le voyant tout à l'heure, quoique… Il était arrivé seul, le premier, et s'était tout de suite installé à sa place habituelle. Personne ne l'avait vu de dos. Il accéléra le pas et entra dans les toilettes, paré à vérifier chacun de ses vêtement, mais il se pétrifia en entendant un gémissement. Un cognement répétitif résonnait dans la salle en apparence vide, et des cris plus ou moins étouffés venaient d'une cabine.

Le visage écarlate, Ludwig fit demi-tour et se retrouva devant la salle de réunion. Hongrie et Autriche passèrent main dans la main derrière lui, il le sut en entendant la jeune femme glousser. Le mari de celle-ci l'avait regardé avec étonnement, mais il n'eut pas le temps de leur demander le problème qu'Elizaveta était partie en courant, traînant Roderich derrière elle en criant « si j'avais su ! » suivit d'un rire.

Alors là, ça commençait à bien faire ! Déjà qu'il n'avait pas passé de très bonnes journées ces derniers temps, l'absence d'un certain Italien y était pour beaucoup, voilà que tout le monde se payait sa tête sans qu'il sache pourquoi ! De la vapeur commençait à s'échapper de ses oreilles quand un autre couple arriva. C'était Francis et Arthur, cette fois-ci. Son voisin de l'Ouest tenait discrètement son cadet par la taille et lui fit un sourire tandis que l'Anglais rougit, comme à son habitude quand il était pris en « flagrant délit » de démonstration d'affection avec son amant (même quand ils ne faisaient que se tenir par la main).

« Et bien, Lulu, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda le Français en remarquant son air contrarié. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il ajouta : « Attends… retourne-toi, s'il-te-plaît. »

Allemagne suivit les instructions et en profita pour demander à son tour :

- J'ai quelque chose dans le dos, c'est ça ? » il vit Francis porter une main à sa bouche et son tendre rival faire les yeux ronds.

- Dans le dos, non, mais sur la fesse droite, oui ! » répondit son ami en essayant de retenir un petit rire.

- WAS ? » cria le plus grand des blonds en se collant vivement dos au mur, les mains plaquées sur son derrière, rougissant une nouvelle fois.

- Oui, il y a un drapeau Italien cousu… » dit Arthur, qui ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou compatir.

- Et une broderie disant : _**proprietà di Italia**_ ! » termina le blond aux yeux bleus.

…silence.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ludwig avait disparu, laissant seul le couple.

- Ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose ! » ria Francis. « N'est-ce pas, mon cœur ? » murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de son conjoint tout en le serrant contre lui.

- C'est ça, rigole ! » grommela le plus jeune.

* * *

><p>« Ve~~ ! Coucou Luddi, surprise ! »<p>

Feliciano évita de justesse la balle qui fusa vers lui en glapissant, l'objet rebondit avec force contre le mur derrière lui, le fissurant un peu, et repartit dans la direction opposée. Le brun regarda la fissure abasourdi, cela faisait presque deux mois qu'il n'avait pas vu son chéri, et ce n'était pas un tel accueil auquel il s'était attendu, encore moins espéré. Mais bon, il connaissait son amant, il devait sans doute s'entraîner au handball et avait loupé son tir. Mais pourquoi s'entrainerait-il dans sa maison, maniaque comme il était ?

- _Caro Mio_, c'est moi ! » annonça-t-il plus timidement en se relevant. Il se pétrifia de peur en voyant son cher et tendre debout, faisant craquer l'articulation de ses doigts, une aura noire émanant de lui.

- _Willkommen, Italien_… ! » articula-t-il d'une voix pleine d rage tout en s'approchant dangereusement de son cadet.

- V…v…v…v…v...veeee, Allemagne, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » trembla l'interpelé.

- ÇA ! » hurla son aîné en lui lançant à la figure le pantalon porté plus tôt dans la journée. « EXPLIQUE-TOI IMMEDIATEMENT ! ET ATTENTION A CE QUE TU VAS DIRE ! »

Au ton qu'avait employé Ludwig, l'Italien se douta qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il regarda curieusement l'habit et reconnu rapidement le petit drapeau et la broderie.

- Mais… tu ne l'avais pas vu avant de le mettre ? » risqua-t-il.

- NON ! Et presque tout le monde l'a vu, _vielen dank_ ! » s'énerva encore plus l'Allemand.

- Veee… _Tesoruccio,_ je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser…

- Hé bien, c'est raté ! En plus, Japon m'a pris en photo ! » le blond prit son visage dans ses mains. « Feliciano, mais qu'est-ce que tu avais en tête ? » demanda-t-il l'air désespéré.

- Mais, je pensais que tu le verrais et qu'à cause de ça, tu changerais de costume. » avoua timidement Italie, serra le vêtement contre lui. « Tu mets toujours le même lors des réunions, et celui que je t'ai offert reste au fond de ton placard, tu ne l'as jamais mis ! J'espérais que tu le mettrais au moins pour cette fois, et que je pourrais te voir dedans en arrivant… »

Un silence suivit cette confession. Ludwig se sentit stupide et coupable. C'est vrai que s'il avait fait attention en s'habillant ce matin, ça ne serait pas arrivé, pour commencer, et pour ce qui est du costume offert par son amant… Il le trouvait trop voyant, mais c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu faire un effort et le mettre au moins une ou deux fois, au moins quand Italie venait aux réunions (des fois, il alternait avec son frère si jamais il restait trop de travail chez eux). Il poussa un léger soupir et s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand Feliciano reprit :

« Et puis, il n'y a pas de honte à ce que ce soit toi qui fasse la femme ! » Allemagne piqua un fard et le brun se rapprocha de lui. « D'ailleurs, même si tu n'es pas un objet, je ne permettrai à personne de te toucher comme je le fais ! Tu es MON _Amore_ ! »

Il embrassa alors possessivement le blond, plaçant une main derrière la tête de celui-ci et l'autre sur son arrière train. Ludwig essaya de protester un instant mais abandonna en sentant la langue de son amant sur ses lèvres. Feli avait toujours eu l'avantage sur ce terrain, c'était parfois rageant mais il devait bien admettre qu'il adorait les fois où l'Italien jouait les commandants.

Quelques minutes plus tard, allongé sous l'élu de son cœur, répétant son nom tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle quand ce dernier commença à lui faire l'amour, il se dit que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée, finalement.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, bon... c'est vraiment sans prétention (comme dit en haut), j'avoue l'avoir écrit sur un coup de tete, alors soyez indulgent(e)s ^^" !<strong>

**Et désolée si certain(e)s sont choqué(e)s de voir Allemagne en Uke ! Mais personnellement, je trouve que c'est un peu plus canon que l'inverse (Ludwig est masochiste) et puis, il faut bien donner une chance à ce pauvre Italie de prouver sa virilité au moins sur un point, non XD ?**

**Reviews, svp ?**


End file.
